<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subtly Thy Name Dimitri by OhNoMySphaghettiOs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311015">Subtly Thy Name Dimitri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMySphaghettiOs/pseuds/OhNoMySphaghettiOs'>OhNoMySphaghettiOs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimitri Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mistletoe, Now kiss, Secret Santa, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMySphaghettiOs/pseuds/OhNoMySphaghettiOs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>6. Secret Santa/ Mistletoe<br/>Modern Au!<br/>Dimitri and the Blue Lions engage in a secret Santa. Where Dimitri tries to use the opportunity to get closer to Byleth, who he most definitely doesn't have a crush on... Or so he says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimitri Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Subtly Thy Name Dimitri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain stared at him with an unconvinced look on his face, "Let me get this straight" he began "You, most definitely don't have a crush on her?" he questioned then shook his head "Yeah no sorry Dimitri I don't buy it" he concluded.</p><p>Dimitri frowned at his childhood friend, "It doesn't matter what you believe Sylvain, that is the fact" he retorted.</p><p>Sylvain raised an eyebrow at him, "Right" he sighed "And when you thought that she went out on a date with Claude. You definitely didn't spend the whole week moping".</p><p>Heat rushed to his face, "I did not" Dimitri replied defensively.</p><p>Sylvain groaned, "Fine, be in denial" he said sternly "Just don't be mad if someone else decides to take the initiative that you won't" he said then paused for a moment. A wide grin fell over his face "Hell I might even ask her out".</p><p>A pang of jealousy crashed through Dimitri at the thought of Sylvain trying to woo Byleth. "Stop being immature" Dimitri murmured.</p><p>His friend stared at him for a moment then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Fine. You leave me no choice Dimitri" Sylvain began "I think you may recall our secret Santa, correct?".</p><p>Dimitri nodded his head, of course he knew their secret Santa. He had been the one to suggest to the Blue Lions that they do it to begin with. "Yes... I recall" he replied.</p><p>Sylvain smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper "I happen to have something that will give you an opportunity to make your move" he hummed. Dimitri knew immediately what must be on the paper.</p><p>"You drew Byleth?" he questions.</p><p>Sylvain chuckled "See! And you deny it" he laughed "But yes, I did, see for yourself" he added and gave Dimitri the small piece of paper.</p><p>And sure enough.</p><p>Byleth.</p><p>"So, tell me your Highness" Sylvain began "Care to make a deal?".</p><p>Dimitri was silent for a moment, "Alright... I will trade you" he replied.</p><p>Sylvain chuckled and shook his head, "I'm sorry but... It's not that simple Dimitri" he began "You see I am only interested in trading for a specific person, "But I know you don't have her" he added "Get Felix to trade you for Ingrid and we have a deal".</p><p>Dimitri was silent for a moment, "Alright. You have a deal" he agreed.</p><p>Sylvain nodded, "Good luck, it'll take a lot to convince him, but I believe you can do it" he said then walked away.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>Dimitri knew he could do it too, after all he did draw Annette as his secret Santa.</p><p>...</p><p>"Felix" Dimitri called out to his friend as they sat across from each other waiting for their food to arrive. "There is something I need to ask you" he began.</p><p>His friend narrowed his eyes at him, "What is it?" he asked sternly.</p><p>"I need to trade secret Santa's with you" he blurted out.</p><p>"Not happening" Felix replied coolly.</p><p>Dimitri sighed, "Felix, please it is of the utmost urgency that we trade".</p><p>"No, go trade with Sylvain, he has the name you want" Felix replied.</p><p>Dimitri nodded, "Yes I know that, but he won't trade unless I get Ingrid from you".</p><p>Felix was silent for a moment, "That sucks" he said.</p><p>It did indeed.</p><p>"You're right" Dimitri sighed "Perhaps I could just convince Sylvain to take Annette instead" he murmured.</p><p>Felix's eyes widened slightly, "You... Got Annette?" he questioned.</p><p>Dimitri nodded, "Yeah... You know what I think Sylvain might just do the trade if I really convince him" he emphasized, "Thanks Felix!" he added.</p><p>Felix frowned at him, "Trade me".</p><p>Dimitri tilted his head slightly, "It's quite alright Felix I think I can get Sylvain to trade with me, just the other day he mentioned that Annette was pretty and smart I am certain that-"</p><p>"Shut up boar" Felix began "I know what you are getting at so cut out the theatrics and trade me already".</p><p>Dimitri chuckled, "Alright Felix, if you insist" he hummed.</p><p>Felix shook his head, "You know that you could have just led with that right?".</p><p>Dimitri nodded, "Yes, but it was a bit fun to get such a rise out of you" he laughed.</p><p>Felix frowned, "Perhaps I will just keep Ingrid in this case" he replied.</p><p>Dimitri shrugged, "Alright, I'm fine with that" he said. He really wasn't.</p><p>Silence fell over two of them, "What are you going to get her?" Felix asked.</p><p>"Hmm, I don't know," Dimitri sighed "I don't really know what Annette likes" he added.</p><p>"You Idiot, I meant Byleth" Felix scolded.</p><p>Dimitri shook his head, "But you said that you would keep Ingrid" he replied.</p><p>Felix sighed, "Don't be stupid" he said sternly "We are trading, I know you won't be able to get Annette something she likes" he added softly.</p><p>Dimitri chuckled, "Alright, Felix I will leave Annette's gift in your capable hands" he declared.</p><p>Felix scoffed, "Right, because you're doing it for such a noble reason" he snorted "I pity Byleth" he added.</p><p>"Hm? Why's that?" Dimitri questioned.</p><p>Felix was silent for a second, "She isn't going to understand your intentions unless you spell them out for her" he began "She's smart sure, but she lacks social grace" he added.</p><p>"So, do you Felix" Dimitri replied sternly.</p><p>Felix nodded, "I know that" he said "Moral of the story don't get your hopes high, unless you plan to be blunt about what you want Dimitri" he concluded.</p><p>Dimitri fell silent, he was right. That was something he had known for a while now, but... To complicate things with his feelings.</p><p>What if she didn't feel the same.</p><p>And why would she, there were many other men for her to choose, that liked her as well. Dimitri knew that for certain, in his sister's class alone there was that ginger who always seemed to linger around her. And then there was Claude, how could Dimitri compete against him?</p><p>"Stop moping," Felix said sternly.</p><p>Dimitri frowned, "I wasn't" he said.</p><p>Felix shook his head, "You were, you make a special face when you mope" he said, "So knock it off" he added sternly "Anyways just get her a pocketknife or something".</p><p>Dimitri stared at him for a moment, "A pocketknife?" he echoed "Sylvain told me to no longer gift girls' pocketknives after I gave one to Edelgard for her Birthday when we were children" he added.</p><p>"Sylvain is an idiot" Felix replied, "And not to mention Byleth isn't like Edelgard, she would probably be thrilled about it" he began "She sent me a couple of pictures a few weeks ago of her Dad's sword collection so I am certain she'd enjoy it" he added.</p><p>Hmm, that did seem to be the best idea so far.</p><p>"Perhaps that is best then" Dimitri murmured "I'll consider it" he added.</p><p>...</p><p>"Felix are you insane?!" Sylvain gasped, "You actually told Dimitri to get her a knife?" he questioned in disbelief.</p><p>Felix nodded, "Hell yeah, Eisner will love it" he concluded.</p><p>Sylvain groaned "You are very lucky that Annette is interested in you for some weird reason because I swear to Sothis otherwise you would die alone" he said. "Listen Dimitri, what you are going to do is get her a nice, cute outfit to wear to sleep".</p><p>"You want him to give her lingerie!? Ingrid gasped in horror, "Dimitri don't do that, for any person ever" she said sternly.</p><p>Dimitri had no words.</p><p>"Great you broke the boar" Felix sighed.</p><p>Sylvain patted Dimitri on the shoulder, "Come on think about it, even Byleth will be able to piece together why he would give that to her" he added.</p><p>Ingrid looked at Sylvain with disgust, "I don't think she would ever speak to him again" she added.</p><p>"Just because you would do that if someone gifted that to you doesn't mean that Byleth would" Sylvain rebutted "She knows how to take a joke" he added.</p><p>"I still think the pocketknife is a good idea" Felix butted in.</p><p>"Shut up Felix" Ingrid and Sylvain yelled in sync with one another.</p><p>"Ah I have an Idea Dimitri" Ingrid called out "Why don't you take her out to eat somewhere as a gift?" she suggested.</p><p>Felix scoffed, "Oh yeah, Merry Christmas Byleth I got you a date with me" he sneered.</p><p>Sylvain busted out laughing "Goddess no he's right, don't do that Dimitri".</p><p>Ingrid sighed and shook her head, "I'm sure you'll come up with something great" she said "You still have plenty of time" she added.</p><p>That was true at least.</p><p>...</p><p>"What is it?".</p><p>Dimitri looked up from his book and at Byleth who sat across from him in the library.</p><p>"What is what?" Dimitri questioned.</p><p>Byleth stared at him for a couple of seconds, her blue eyes never wavering. "You seem... More uptight today" she replied "Is everything alright?".</p><p>Dimitri smiled at her, "Hm, you think I'm uptight?" he questioned.</p><p>"In a good way" Byleth replied without hesitation "Like the parent of a friend group, no that's not quite right" she murmured "I think that goes more to Mercedes but being uptight isn't a bad thing" she concluded.</p><p>Dimitri was silent for a moment, "I see" he murmured.</p><p>Byleth sat there with her book now closed, staring at him "So... What's wrong?" she asked.</p><p>There was no getting past her on this.</p><p>"It's nothing important Byleth" Dimitri replied "I'm just stumped at figuring out what to give my Secret Santa" he added.</p><p>Byleth was silent for a moment, "I see... We can go look around the mall and see if there's something there if you would like?" she suggested.</p><p>Dimitri's heart sped up, "I- I don't wish to waste your time" he said.</p><p>Byleth stood up from her chair and stretched "I have nothing else better to do, it's this or go watch Claude harass Lorenz again" she added.</p><p>He smiled at her then stood up, "Alright, let's go" Dimitri replied.</p><p>They had never gone out together somewhere before just the two of them. They'd been alone together before sure, countless times actually. But never somewhere other than a library or the common room in the Blue Lions dorm.</p><p>"So, who's your Secret Santa?" Byleth asked as she sat down in his passengers' seat and buckled up.</p><p>Dimitri chuckled, "I can't say it's a secret" he replied then put on his seat belt as well. "Are you ready?" he asked.</p><p>Byleth sighed and nodded her head, "I suppose so" she murmured.</p><p>A few minutes of silence fell over them.</p><p>"I'll tell you who I got if you tell me who you got" Byleth bribed.</p><p>A tempting offer indeed.</p><p>Dimitri hummed lightly, "I'm sorry but I must decline" he laughed lightly.</p><p>"Hmm, I see. I guess I won't tell you who got you then" Byleth hummed.</p><p>Dimitri looked at her for a split second then back at the road, "I'll bite, who is it?" he questioned "Could it perhaps be you Miss Eisner?".</p><p>Byleth chuckled, "I am afraid not Mister Blaiddyd" she replied "Someone else will have to gift you a block of cheese" she added.</p><p>"A block of cheese" Dimitri recited.</p><p>"Yes, can you truly tell me otherwise that you would not have been thrilled by such a gift" Byleth retorted.</p><p>Dimitri laughed. It was true. "Alright to be fair that is true" he replied "So who is the unfortunate soul who must buy my cheese?" he asked.</p><p>Byleth was silent for a moment, "Sorry Dimitri I can't say" she hummed "Oh how the tables have turned" she added.</p><p>"Is that right?" Dimitri questioned "So who could it be that you got then?" he asked.</p><p>"You first" Byleth replied.</p><p>He wasn't going to.</p><p>"I'm sorry Byleth, but I do wish to keep it a secret" Dimitri said.</p><p>Byleth sighed, "Fine" she murmured "Then I won't tell you either" she declared.</p><p>They had just reached the mall, "That's a shame Byleth" Dimitri sighed "But I respect your decision" he concluded as he parked the car.</p><p>"Hmm, so how am I supposed to help you find a gift for this mysterious person" Byleth sighed dramatically.</p><p>Dimitri smiled, "I'm sure whatever you pick will be fine" he said softly.</p><p>Byleth shook her head, "That's too much power to give me Dimitri, it's best you choose" she added "After all you know our whole group well enough to know their likes and dislikes".</p><p>That was true, but... This was different than buying a plant for Dedue or a book for Ashe.</p><p>This was Byleth.</p><p>"I suppose you're right, thank you Byleth" Dimitri replied "Are you ready" he asked.</p><p>"One moment please, I need to mentally prepare myself to walk out into the cold" Byleth responded.</p><p>Dimitri laughed, and Byleth shot him a glare "It's not that cold out" he reasoned.</p><p>"It's snowing," Byleth rebutted.</p><p>"Hmm, I suppose you're right" Dimitri murmured "I think I have a spare jacket in the backseat, you can use it if you'd like" he offered.</p><p>Byleth was silent for a moment and Dimitri feared that he may have overstepped, "Can I, please?" she asked.</p><p>Dimitri nodded, "Of course" he replied and reached through the middle of his car to the back until he found his dark blue over coat, "Ah, here you go" he said and handed her the jacket.</p><p>"Thank you, Dimitri," Byleth said as she slid it on. Dimitri looked away. The heat began to creep into his face. There was something about her wearing his sweater that made his brain non-compliant. "I think I am ready now" Byleth declared and opened her door and hopped out.</p><p>Goddess, she was going to be the death of him.</p><p>...</p><p>"Dimitri, this person must be impossible to shop for" Byleth called out as they had been wandering the stores in the mall for the past two hours.</p><p>"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to waste your time-" Dimitri began but got cut off.</p><p>"You aren't wasting my time. I was just making an observation" Byleth replied "I really didn't have anything to do today so you are fine" she added.</p><p>Dimitri smiled softly, "Thank you Byleth" he said then paused for a moment, "Hmm, what kind of gift would you recommend getting someone?" he asked.</p><p>He had hoped she would give insight on something that she may like but, Byleth was an enigma.</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know" Byleth murmured "The gift I got for the person who I drew wasn't exactly something I could buy in stores so I can't say for certain" she replied.</p><p>Dimitri's interest peaked, "Oh? What did you get them then?" he asked.</p><p>Byleth was silent for a moment, "Hmm, you have to swear not to tell" she hummed.</p><p>Dimitri nodded, "My lips are sealed" he replied.</p><p>"I got a sword," Byleth replied.</p><p>Dimitri stared at her for a moment then laughed "You drew Felix, didn't you?" he asked.</p><p>She nodded, "Yeah, I don't think anyone else would have appreciated a sword all that much" she laughed.</p><p>"I think Felix will love that" Dimitri replied, "But I have been told not to give weapons as gifts anymore" he sighed "Although to be fair Felix did tell me that I should give them a pocketknife or something along those lines" he added.</p><p>Byleth had a small smile on her face, "I'm glad it was a good idea then" she hummed "Perhaps a gift card for your person?" she suggested.</p><p>Dimitri shook his head, "No, I wish to give them something to cherish" he sighed "I just... Don't know what".</p><p>Byleth pursed her lips together, "How about a journal?" she suggested "I know it might sound kind of stupid" she sighed and shook her head.</p><p>"Actually, I like it," Dimitri began. "I think that will be perfect," he added.</p><p>Byleth's eyes widened, "Yeah?" she asked.</p><p>Dimitri smiled at her, "Yes, I think it's a great idea" he said, "I think they sell leather bound journals somewhere here" he added "We just need to find it then".</p><p>It wasn't long before they found it, a beautiful leather-bound notebook. He was glad they it was something he knew she would use but it did take the surprise out of it.</p><p>"This was fun" Byleth said as they walked to the exit of the mall, he noticed her eyes caught on the window of a shop.</p><p>Dimitri nodded, "Yes, this was fun if you would not mind, I would like to do this again sometime" he said and glanced over at the shop that had caught her attention briefly.</p><p>There was a mannequin in the window wearing a long light pink scarf.</p><p>Ah!</p><p>...</p><p>"Today's the day Dimitri~!" Sylvain shouted in a singsong voice as he entered into the communal kitchen "Do you want to know what I have done?" he asked.</p><p>Dimitri frowned, "Not really" he replied "But I get the feeling you are going to tell me regardless" he added.</p><p>Sylvain chuckled "You know me so well my dear friend, let's just say that I have set up some mistletoes along our living quarters for you" he began "This is the plan. You sneak her away from the rest of us and make your move".</p><p>Make his move?</p><p>Dimitri sighed, "Sylvain I wish it were as easy as you make it seem but it's not" he replied "There is too much that could go wrong, what if I ruin things between us and she never wishes to speak to me again" he said "I don't wish to make her uncomfortable by my selfish desires".</p><p>"Yeah, but what if she feels the same?" Sylvain asked, "Then what?" he asked.</p><p>"Is that even a possibility?" Dimitri asked.</p><p>Sylvain sighed, "Listen Dimitri... You'll never know if you don't try even if it turns out that she didn't feel the same way for you which I strongly doubt that will happen. But even if it did, Byleth isn't the type to hold it against you" he sighed "But in the end you will either do it or you won't, the choice is yours".</p><p>Dimitri nodded. Was there a chance she felt the same?</p><p>"Ah Dimitri! Sylvain!" Mercedes called out as she entered the kitchen "Are you both excited!" she beamed.</p><p>Sylvain grinned, "Mercedes you look as lovely as ever" he greeted "I must say your radiance has certainly brightened my day".</p><p>Mercedes giggled, "Oh, Sylvain you flatterer" she hummed and set a pan of cookies "Are you doing alright there Dimitri?" she asked.</p><p>"Of course, Mercedes" he replied with a smile.</p><p>Mercedes stared at him for a moment then nodded, "Oh! Do you know Byleth is here already" she said "She mentioned that she made something for the party as well" she hummed.</p><p>Dimitri nodded, "That's great" he replied.</p><p>Mercedes smiled, "Yes, she asked if I would help her grab the stuff from her car, but do you think you can go in my steed?" she asked.</p><p>"Of course, Mercedes, is she out there right now?" Dimitri asked.</p><p>The older woman nodded, and Dimitri left from the Blue Lion dorms to the parking lot. And sure, enough there she was.</p><p>"Byleth!" Dimitri called out, and her head turned in his direction.</p><p>She smiled at him, "Ah, Dimitri did Mercedes send you?" she asked as he approached her.</p><p>"Yes, she did" He replied, "What do you need me to carry?" he asked.</p><p>"Ah, right" Byleth said and opened the passenger's side of her car and took out a cake of some sort, "My mother and I made a cheesecake for the occasion" she said and handed it to him, "I also made French Onion soup, but I can take that one" she added.</p><p>Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you certain I can carry it if you would like, after all don't you still have to carry your gift?".</p><p>Byleth shook her head, "No, it's been in my dorm room already for the past week. I can just go up and get it after we drop these off in the kitchen" she murmured as she grabbed the container holding the soup. "Thank you for helping Dimitri," Byleth said then shut her car door and locked it.</p><p>"It was no problem Byleth, are you certain that you don't want me to carry that?" he asked again.</p><p>"I'm an adult Dimitri, I can handle this" Byleth sighed "Plus it would be unfair to force you to carry everything" she added "Now come on let's get to the others".</p><p>Dimitri nodded and followed after her.</p><p>...</p><p>It wasn't long before the rest of the Blue Lions showed up and the party began.</p><p>It was loud and festive and there was one thing Dimitri was certain of, he would never be able to get Byleth alone.</p><p>"Alright Byleth" Ingrid called out to her from across the table "If you had to be a type of Pringles which would you be?" She slurred.</p><p>Was Ingrid... Drunk?</p><p>Byleth pursed her lips and thought it over for a moment "Sour cream and onion" she replied with confidence.</p><p>Ingrid nodded her head in approval, "excellent choice" she hummed "I think I would be... The pizza one" Ingrid said in an unsure voice.</p><p>"Ingrid are you drunk?" Dimitri asked.</p><p>The blonde gasped, "I am not!" Ingrid declared.</p><p>Dimitri sighed. She most definitely was "I think you are" he replied.</p><p>Ingrid slammed her palm on the table and looked to Byleth, "Tell him I am not drunk Byleth" she commanded.</p><p>Byleth chuckled, "Ingrid's not drunk Dimitri... But she is definitely tipsy" she said.</p><p>"Traitors" Ingrid groaned and leaned back in her chair.</p><p>"Hey you guys!" Annette said cheerfully as she joined them in the dining room "Time to exchange gifts!" she hummed.</p><p>Dimitri's heart raced. It was time.</p><p>Everyone had gathered into the den and surrounded the tree and one by one they opened their gifts.</p><p>It wasn't long before she opened hers. Dimitri had done his best to wrap it, sure it was hazarly strewn together with tape.</p><p>Luckily, she didn't seem to care as she tore off the wrapping paper and uncovered the box that held his gift.</p><p>Dimitri held his breath as she pulled off the box and a smile formed on her lips. As she grabbed the notebook out first and skimmed her hand over the material lightly then went and grabbed the scarf in the box.</p><p>She looked up at him, "Thank you Dimitri" she said softly "I love it" she added.</p><p>Heat rose to his face, "I- I'm glad" Dimitri responded awkwardly.</p><p>The gift exchange went on, but Dimitri stood there dumbfound watching Byleth as she lightly stroked her hand over the scarf.</p><p>She liked it.</p><p>She really liked it.</p><p>The thought of that brought a stupid smile to his face.</p><p>...</p><p>"You did it Dimitri" Sylvain cheered and patted him on the back "In all honesty, I wasn't sure if you would be able to come up with something for her, but it appears that you have succeeded".</p><p>Dimitri smiled, "Yes... I believe I have" he said.</p><p>Sylvain nodded, "Indeed" he murmured "Now for the million-dollar question" he began "Are you going to make a move?".</p><p>Dimitri was silent for a moment, but he knew the answer. He had come to the conclusion when he saw that smile form on her lips during the exchange. Even if she brutally rejects him, he will try.</p><p>"Yes" Dimitri replied.</p><p>Sylvain's eyes widened and he patted him on the back "She's on the patio alone right now" his friend whispered.</p><p>Sylvain is a good man.</p><p>And with that Dimitri headed there and sure enough there she was leaning over the ledge slightly looking at who knows what.</p><p>Here goes nothing.</p><p>Dimitri opened the sliding door and closed it promptly behind him, Byleth turned back and looked at him. She wore the scarf he got her.</p><p>"Hello Dimitri" Byleth greeted "Care to join me?" she asked.</p><p>Dimitri nodded and walked over to her. His heart was pounding. How could Sylvain do this so easily? "It's a lovely night is it not?" Dimitri blurted out.</p><p>Byleth chuckled, "It is" she replied "Dimitri, I want to thank you again for my gift" she said.</p><p>Dimitri smiled at her, "There is no need, seeing you happy is all I wanted" he said.</p><p>Byleth's cheeks turned pink, she must be getting cold...</p><p>"You know, my Mother has a scarf similar to this one" Byleth hummed "She used to wear it a lot when I was growing up, so I feel this surge of nostalgia when wearing it" she said.</p><p>"I see" Dimitri murmured "I do hope to meet the famous Sitri Eisner one day" he chuckled.</p><p>Byleth smiled, "Is that so?" she laughed "Hmm, maybe one day. I am surprised I figured my Father would have scared you off from wanting to meet any more of my family members" she added.</p><p>Dimitri shook his head, "Nonsense, I enjoyed meeting Captain Jeralt" he said, "Did you know he used to be pals with my Father" he began "Apparently they used to go out and get drunk together" he laughed.</p><p>Byleth shook her head and sighed, "That does sound like something my Father would do" she hummed "In any case I-" she began but trailed off. Her attention was elsewhere for the moment, and her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.</p><p>"Byleth?" Dimitri said softly "Are you alright?" he asked and looked up to what held her attention... Ah.</p><p>Dangling from a string was a mistletoe.</p><p>Sylvain really did have this planned out.</p><p>Dimitri took a step closer to her, it was now or never.</p><p>"Byleth?" he said in a quiet tone and cupped her cheek in his hand. Her eyes went wide for a moment as they stared at one another.</p><p>She didn't say a word and so Dimitri leaned down and pressed his lips softly onto hers. He had been worried that he had miss stepped but she pressed into him as well and lifted her hand and held his cheek.</p><p>Byleth's hands were surprisingly warm.</p><p>Dimitri wasn't certain how long the kiss lasted, but eventually they pulled away from one another.</p><p>Byleth's face was red and he was certain his was too, but it didn't matter. He had the answer he longed for.</p><p>"Will you go out with me?" Dimitri blurted out, any sense of shame and fear was long gone.</p><p>Byleth smiled at him bashfully, "Of course" she said then stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips.</p><p>Dimitri wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close, and to think...</p><p>A loud bang sounded from the screen door, Dimitri looked and saw Sylvain watching with a wide grin.</p><p>Byleth chuckled once she caught sight of him, "I take you had Sylvain's help?" she asked.</p><p>Dimitri nodded, "Yes, I did" he said and pressed a chaste kiss on the top of her head. He owes Sylvain big for this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>